leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twitch/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The existence of proves that anything is possible on Runeterra." - The city-state of Zaun is a twisted realm of science, mercantilism, and magic run amok. While the young science of techmaturgy does much to advance civilization, its research and use in Zaun pushes the boundaries of morality on a daily basis. Zaun, choked with pollution from the countless factories and laboratories that spew waste into the environment, suffers greatly. As polluted as Zaun is above-ground, its subterranean levels are far worse. All of Zaun's runoff waste pooled together in its sewers, mixing into a toxic and mysterious concoction. A single plague rat rose from this alchemical nightmare - Twitch. Unlike his lesser evolved cousins, Twitch became as sentient as anyone else... provided they were as insane as he. A seeming byproduct of the evolutionary brew that spawned him was maniacal insanity, albeit in a functional form. Twitch came to the League of Legends to represent himself 'as the only one of his kind' on the Fields of Justice. Since then, he has found a generous benefactor in the city that gave him his evolutionary sentience - Zaun. Twitch is one of Zaun's premier champions in the League, and as such he fights for Zaun when political disputes between Valoran's city-states arise. Twitch has publicly stated that his goal is to gain enough influence and material from his work in the League to try to recreate the process by which he gained his sentience. While many challenges lie ahead in his quest - one of the largest being his own insanity - were he to succeed, it would mean a bold and brazen step forward in the evolution of all of Runeterra. Zaun has pledged its support for Twitch in his quest, though it remains to be seen what Zaun's ulterior motives are in the matter. |-|1st= : Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) "A scholar once said: 'Rats are notorious pests.' Coincidentally there's a puddle of poison shaped just like him." The city-state of Zaun is a twisted realm of science and magic run amok. The air is choked with pollution from the countless factories and magic labs that spew waste into the sky. As polluted as the sky is in Zaun, its subterranean levels are far worse. The waste products of Zaun's many different scientific and magical endeavors have flowed together in its sewers, mixing into a toxic and mysterious concoction. Rising up from this alchemical nightmare is a single plague rat. Unlike his lesser evolved cousins, Twitch (as he calls himself) can talk and read and interact with the world as well as any of the other sentient beings in Valoran. Twitch has come to the League of Legends to represent himself the only one of his kind on the Fields of Justice. Previous Abilities Clobber.png|Clobber Deadly Venom old.png|1st Deadly Venom (I) Ambush old.png|1st Ambush (Q) Debilitating Poison.png|'Debilitating Poison (1st W)' Upon activation, nearby enemy champions by 30%, increased by 6% per stack applied to them. Adding more stacks after the is applied will further reduce their movement speed. Venom Cask old.png|1st Venom Cask (2nd W) Expunge.png|Expunge (1st E) Spray and Pray old.png|1st Spray and Pray (1st R) Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat.png|Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat (2nd R) Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Movement/Attacking * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Twitch OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Twitch Twitch OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Twitch Twitch KingpinSkin old.jpg|1st Kingpin Twitch Twitch KingpinSkin old2.jpg|2nd Kingpin Twitch Twitch WhistlerVillageSkin old.jpg|1st Whistler Village Twitch Twitch WhistlerVillageSkin old2.jpg|2nd Whistler Village Twitch Twitch MedievalSkin old.jpg|1st Medieval Twitch Twitch GangsterSkin old.jpg|1st Gangster Twitch Twitch GangsterSkin old2.jpg|2nd Gangster Twitch Twitch VandalSkin old.jpg|1st Vandal Twitch Twitch PickpocketSkin old.jpg|1st Pickpocket Twitch |-|China= Twitch OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Twitch Twitch KingpinSkin Ch.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Twitch WhistlerVillageSkin Ch.jpg|Whistler Village Twitch Twitch MedievalSkin Ch.jpg|Medieval Twitch Twitch GangsterSkin Ch.jpg|Gangster Twitch Patch History ** Is no longer able to cast Ambush without consuming any mana 3 seconds after its cooldown resets when an enemy champion dies from his . ;V9.4 * ** Now properly triggers effects when attacking from maximum range. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.14 * Stats ** Base health increased to 582 from 542. ** Health growth reduced to 84 from 87. ;V8.13 * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 542 from . ** Health growth increased to 87 from 81. ** Base armor reduced to 27 from 32. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 6. ** Base attack damage reduced to 59 from 63. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V8.5 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.4 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . ;V8.2 * ** *** Camouflage VO lines have been restored. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 63 from . ** Base armor increased to 32 from . ;V7.20 * New artwork for (Shared with ) ;V7.19 * ** Visual effects no longer stay visible indefinitely if uses on him as he enters stealth. * ** Once again has his helicopter shadows during their recall animations. ;V7.16 * ** Fixed a bug where it dealt two instances of damage to inhibitors and the Nexus if he attacked from slightly outside his normal basic attack range. ;V7.14 * ** No longer gets stuck as visually translucent if triggers during the camouflage duration. ;V7.9 May 5th Hotfix * ** Once again properly adds a stack of as the cask explodes. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.3 * ** Fixed a bug where entering stealth with Ambush was causing Twitch to stop attacking when . ;V6.24 * ** True damage per second per stack reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ;V6.23 * General ** Error on voiceover effects for Gangster, Vandal, and Pickpocket. ;V6.22 * Generall ** New splash artwork for , , , and . * ** Stealth reclassified as . ** Stealth delay reduced to 1 second at all times from while not taking damage or while so. ** Duration increased to seconds from . ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 10% from 20%. ** Bonus movement speed is tripled to 30% when Twitch moves towards nearby enemy champions who cannot see him. * ** Slowing on impact. ** Upon impact, creates a persistent area of effect for 3 seconds that and applies a per second. ** Impact stacks reduced to 1 from 2. * ** Renamed from . ;V6.19 * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V6.17 * ** Sometimes not damaging enemies acquired at edge of range. ;V6.13 * ** Stealth delay instantly completing if Twitch kills an enemy champion. ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for , and updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. * ** Cooldown resets when an enemy champion affected by dies. ** Entering stealth cancels Twitch's current basic attack command. * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds at all ranks from . ** stealth being removed on-cast. ;V5.18 * ** Stealth delay while taking damage reduced to seconds from 6. ;V5.16 * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 60. * ** Bonus attack damage increased to from . ;V5.8 * ** Twitch being unable to damage structures while active. ;V5.6 * ** Damage per stack changed to from ;V4.10 * General ** Base attack damage reduced to 46 from 49. * ** Damage per stack changed to from . * ** Stealth delay while not taking damage increased to seconds from . ** Stealth delay while taking damage increased to 6 seconds from 3. ;V4.6 * Visual Update ** New models and textures for all skins. ** New splash artwork for . ** New voiceover. ** New lore. * ** New particles and sounds for when Twitch enters stealth. * ** Renamed from ** Has a range indicator. ** Particles updated to shoot from Twitch to his victims. * ** Renamed from . ** Particles updated for visibility when secondary targets are hit by the splash damage. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ;V3.10a * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Has a particle for when maximum stacks are applied on a target. * ** Tooltip updated. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cast frame reduced to make Twitch's enhanced basic attacks more responsive. ;V1.0.0.144 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 50. * ** Projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1300. ;V1.0.0.143 * Gameplay Update * Stats ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Base health increased to 389 from 356. ** Health per level increased to 81 from 78. ** Base mana increased to 220 from 180. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 35. ** Base attack damage reduced to 47 from . ** Attack damage per level reduced to 3 from . ** Basic attack animation updated. * ** Damage per stack reduced to from . * ** After a short delay, Twitch becomes invisible for a few seconds and gains 20% bonus movement speed for the duration. Upon breaking stealth, Twitch gains % bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. ** Stealth delay while not taking damage reduced to . ** Stealth delay while taking damage reduced to 3 seconds from 5. ** Stealth duration reduced to seconds from seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 11. ** Mana cost: 60 * - ** Twitch hurls a cask full of venom to the target area that slows enemies within by % for 3 seconds and adds 2 stacks. ** Mana cost: 50 ** Cooldown: * ** Upon activation, enemies afflicted by take + per stack. ** Cost: ** Cooldown: ** Cleansing stacks from enemies upon activation. * ** Upon activation, Twitch gains bonus attack damage and 300 bonus attack range, and his basic attacks become powerful piercing bolts. ** Damage changed to 20% less to secondary targets hit (minimum 40%) from 100% damage to all targets. ** Bonus attack damage increased to from . ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 12. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost: Mana ;V1.0.0.122 * General ** Animations updated. ;V1.0.0.112 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.109 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 500 from 475. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus attack speed reaches its maximum duration twice as fast. ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Granting Twitch % bonus attack speed for the duration upon activation. ** Upon activation, Twitch gains bonus attack damage for the duration. ** Fires a maximum of shots. ** Duration increased to 12 seconds from 6. ;V1.0.0.106 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 305 from 310. * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Maximum bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * ** Has a range indicator. * ** Has a range indicator. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** The first attack after breaking stealth will benefit from the bonus attack speed. ** Twitch will gain the bonus attack speed when he breaks stealth by using an ability. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Buff text updated. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Stealth updated to break after Twitch lands a basic attack from when he begins his basic attack animation. ;V1.0.0.85 * Stats ** Base magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. * ** Tooltip updated. ;V1.0.0.75 * ** Slow changed to 30% + 6% per stack from 20% + 10% per stack. ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Bonus attack range reduced to 375 from 525. ** Projectile range reduced to 1100 from 1300. ;V1.0.0.70 * General ** Particles updated. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V1.0.0.61 * General ** Fighter secondary tag. ** Assassin secondary tag added. ;V0.9.25.24 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 600 from 475. * ** Projectile speed to 2800 from 1600. ** Projectile width increased to 60 from 50. ** Tooltip updated. ** Accuracy updated. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Mana cost to cancel stealth early. ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from 50. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ** Stealth duration increased to seconds from . * ** Duration increased to seconds from . * ** Damage changed to 100% to all targets hit from 100% to first one and 70% to secondary ones. ;V0.8.22.115 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 475 from 500. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** 30% self slow during stealth delay. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * ** Stealth can only be delayed by a maximum of 5 seconds while Twitch takes damage. * ** Damage changed to 100% to first target hit and 70% to secondary ones. ;June 6, 2009 Patch * ** Projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1400. ;May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * ** Self slow reduced to 30% from 35%. ;May 9, 2009 Patch * General ** Selection size updated. ** Pathfinding radius updated. ** Champion chasing updated. * ** Damage per stack reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 11 seconds from 10. ** Stealth delay being longer than intended. * ** Slow debuff being incorrectly removed by . * ** Range reduced. * ** Hit particle updated. ** Projectile speed increased. ** Projectile width increased to 40 from 25. ** Applying on-hit effects. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Added }} Category:Twitch Category:Champion history